Team PINK trailers
by DamascusDalek
Summary: just a short series of one shots to act as trailers for my OC team, PINK.
1. Kyane Valentine

The ashes of his cigarette were nearly at his mouth, Kyane couldn't find in himself to care however. The world seemed as if it were shades of grey instead of the neon lighted streets the place normally was. Not that Kyane knew that only drifting into the area earlier that day. He found himself empty and most importantly bitter. The briefcase at his side seemed to only add to his burdens, yet he couldn't just drop it. It'd be like dishonoring their memory if he did.

"There you are Spider." a low gravelly voice called him.

He turned to see a nondescript man standing across from him. Robes billowed around his feet and obscured his face. So they sent the Shadow huh? Taking a breath and inhaling the poisonous smoke Kyane's eyes turned deadly and a fake pleasant smile appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't try this today Love, I haven't been in the best of moods as of late, so I can't promise it won't hurt." Not in the mood for banter he brandished his pistol and Kyane shot both of the man's legs before he could comprehend what was happening. The shocked silence of his prey brought some joy back into his now cold heart.

"You're not usually like this. Where's the charm and wit?" The Shadow said through tears barely masking the unbelievable pain he must have felt.

"I told you Love, I'm not in the most genial of moods and you just so happen to be the only source to vent my frustrations around." Kyane approached his victim with an irritated grace that could only be achieved by years of practice. Bending to the Shadow's eye level Kyane couldn't help but take a bit of pleasure from the pain he caused.

"What's say you and I share an intimate moment together?" Kyane asks dragging his prey by the hair into an alleyway.

"After all it's your final moments Love. You should savor them."

* * *

Exiting the alley with a newly lit cigarette Kyane left behind not a body but a pile of flesh and broken bones. "I was getting a bit short on cash there." he said as he rifled through his newly acquired belongings. "This should get me at least another night at the hotel."

"You certainly know how to put on quite the show Spider, or should I call you Mr. Valentine?"

Freezing Kyane turned to the voice to see a grey haired man wearing a black suit and green scarf, and a pair of small round glasses, and was brandishing a cane.

"What's it to you?' Kyane asked irritatedly purposely blowing smoke into the other man's face. "Surely you know approaching a killer is a recipe for disaster yes?"

"Oh come now, there is no need to be so hostile toward me, Mr. Valentine. Besides, better men and women than you have tried to kill me, all have failed, though I will admit some have come close."

"Tis it wise to expose such weaknesses?" Kyane couldn't help but smile, he'd missed this type of chatter since he defected. "It's almost giving someone like me a freebie, Love."

"Do not mistake me Mr. Valentine, I am far from weak, one does not reach as lofty a position as I by not being strong." the man said, and now, there was a certain edge to his voice that made Kyane almost believe him. Almost.

"That's the type of talk that gets someone eager to try." Lighting a new cigarette he took in the taste and raised it up. "I wonder, could you take me down faster than these." He wistfully mused.

In an instant the man was upon him, his cane snugly against Kyane's chest.

"Now now Love, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Your the one who walked over to my mess, and I unfortunately can't leave a trail for them." Hitting the cane upward with his knife Kyane pulled his pistol to try and get a free shot in or at least take him off guard. A tiny bit of desperation to his movements. However, his couldn't pull the trigger, his hands were shaking for the first time since he began killing. There was something about this man. Something he hoped to not find out anytime soon.

"Was something supposed to happen Mr. Valentine?"

"I do not know what your doing right now, but I refuse to lose to this." taking a few steps away Kyane sheathed his pistol and reached for his briefcase. "You should feel special Love, I rarely have the occasion to use my Darling."

The man took two steps forward and stared at Kyane "A sword Mr. Valentine?" the man said, with a not so subtle smile on his face

"He's a claymore actually, Love." Kyane copied the man's smile and took apart the claymore to make two chakrams. "However, more than meets the eye to my boy here."

"Oh I believe that is enough of that." the man said, and Kyane was suddenly against the alley wall. "I would hate to harm a potential student."

"Oh my Love we shouldn't we only just met after all, I'm not a first date type of lady but please make it quick, I'd hate to die slowly...Student?" Kyane only just now processing the words.

"Let us try introductions once more,Shall we? I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. Mr. Kyane Valentine, how would you like to enroll in my school, and become a Huntsman?"

"Can you erase the Spider?" Finishing his cigarette he flicked it to the front of the man's shoes and placed his hands in his jacket pockets "Cause as an ex of a certain group your student might be in danger due to our connection. They're a ruthless bunch you know." Kyane's tone turned playful but the negotiation was clear.

"As one of the most influential people in Vale, I'm sure I can convince the Council to burn your past murders done in Vale and I can convince the headmasters of Haven and Shade to do the same for their kingdoms. Unfortunately I hold less sway over the headmaster of Atlas academy, and so you would still be a criminal in Atlas."Ozpin said, making it clear he truly wished to help

"While not the best occupation I took pride in my work. One more thing and then I'll accept, I hope you'll turn the other way should my former peers show up for a chat. I won't apologize for keeping myself safe."

"As a student of mine, and therefore a Huntsman-in-training, you are permitted to defend yourself, but you cannot kill them. However should you seek out these men, I'm afraid even my influence can only do so much."

"Then it's fine I'll join. Sometimes living is harder anyway." Taking out his pack he found his lucky one. Holding out the box he offered it to his new headmaster.

"I am afraid to say that Beacon is a smoke free campus… and I shall have to pass on your offer, I gave up the habit a lifetime ago." The headmaster said with the barest hint of a smirk

"Probably a good idea, smoking kills. Even more than I have." Kyane said with fake glee. "Guess I should enjoy this while I can." Leaning against the wall Kyane took his time in lighting his lucky cigarette.

Ozpin turned around and started walking away, before stopping and turning to face Kyane once more.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr Valentine."

* * *

 **And if you look to your right you will see an amazing OC that I had barely any hand in making, though I did have more of one in writing this little… "trailer" i guess you'd call it.**

 **Anyway here's Kyane Valentine, the product of me asking (read: strong arming) my best friend in to trying their hand at making a RWBY OC (despite the fact they have a somewhat surface level knowledge of the show) for my OC team, PINK. Unfortunately he's not the main character of the Fic (whenever that comes out), but he was the first one we finished writing a trailer for. Hope you like him. The rest of team PINK will be coming...eventually, with their own trailers. Then it's on to the main fic I'll write, eventually, which will be a seperate fic in its own right, simply titled 'Team PINK' keep an eye out for it, if you want. The next character will be the N of the team, Neyra. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Ivy Potestia

Obey.

That is what she must do. She must follow orders. Her name matters not, only that she must do her work. She must serve. Serving is the only purpose she has.

Obey. Obey.

She picked her name herself when she was 8. Ivy, after the plant on the walls reminded her of her. Climbing up walls...but not allowed to stretch beyond where the Master wanted it to go.

Obey. Obey. Obey. Obey

Her realization happened suddenly, one day when she was but 9 or so. Why?

Serving was her purpose, of course, but why? This was the thought that would start her on her path to freedom.

Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey.

When she was 10 she started watching the masters son when he was training. She didn't know what he was training for at first, but soon learned he was aiming to become a Huntsman.

Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey

When she was 11 she was caught practicing what she saw the Son doing. For that she was whipped 40 times, a fitting punishment for her behavior.

Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey

They took offense each time she tried. The punishment increased at every opportunity. 60, 80, 100. It felt never ending. By the time she was 13 she didn't care.

She could taste it for only a brief moment but it was there…...freedom.

Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey

The continued stress had unlocked her aura at a fairly young age. But it wasn't until she was 14 that she discovered her semblance. Hers was the ability to move at very high speeds, born of a desire to finish her tasks as quick as possible, so that she might have more time to train before her masters caught her. Though the catching soon stopped after that, as she was then quick enough to hide all the evidence.

Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey Obey

It was when she was 16 that they did finally catch her using her gift. Her master was Livid, beyond mere mortal rage. She could still remember the words he said and the punishment she recieved.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND RISE ABOVE YOUR PLACE, YOU FAUNUS INGRATE. I TAKE YOU IN OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!"

He then became deathly quiet for a moment. "I have just the punishment in mind for you."

Later that night, she had her beautiful green tail cut off for the first, but nowhere near the last, time.

Obeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobeyobey. O.B.E.Y.

At 17 she blacked out one day after another tail cutting punishment for walking in a way that offended the Master. As she passed out she felt something. SNAP!

A good servant obeys, they listen to their Masters. They do what the must to please. A good servant isn't seen. A good servant...a good servant...A GOOD SERVANT!

She couldn't remember what happened...but the blood staining her hands, the Son's sword she found herself holding and on her uniform told her enough. The Master, his son,the head maid, the other servants, everyone gone. The Master was gone. The Master was...gone! She was finally free. Freedom was at last...hers. Ivy Potestia was at last free.

It was another month before she left the masters manor. During that time she studied as much as she could, gathered any materials that could be worth something and useful, as well as reveling in her freedom. She learned she was in Atlas, a kingdom known for its intense hatred of the faunus. She learned that she was actually a rare case of slavery still in the kingdom, and that even in Atlas, owning a faunus was a capital offense, though with enough money people did tend to look away. She learned of a better place, of Vale, of Beacon Academy. She decided she would be a Huntress, fighting against Grimm and criminal alike. She would help her kind, and any who were in a hell like hers.

A path she chose. Her first steps. Her first act of true freedom.

Freedom, a word which had eluded her for so long. Freedom, a feeling which tasted sweet after the years of compliance. Freedom, was hers at last.

* * *

It was warm in Vale. That was her first thought upon arriving at the coast, after having ran across the ocean for the last 7 hours. But it didn't matter. She was far away from Atlas. And if she had her way she would never return. It would be difficult, she knew, to start a new life as a student of Beacon. Thankfully her mas- old mas-that man-had records of a man in Vale who could give her an identity, and transcripts for Beacon. All she had to do was find him, this Roman Torchwick, and she would finally start her new life, fully and freely.

And so she walked, her sword, Saoirse, secured at her hip, the sun rising from behind her. She walked forward into her future.

* * *

 **Yeah so I know I said Neyra would be next but, as was the case with Kyane, this was finished first. Thanks to my friend for again helping me with this, I almost certainly couldn't have written this without her. Those opening line were her idea, as was the whole "obey" motif. So anyway. This is a Ivy Potestia, an OC wholly of my own creation. She's a lizard faunus, who is an ex-slave. Yeah, i gave her basically Flash speed. Fight me about it.**

 **Next trailer will be Neyra for sure. Then after that is the leader, and main character, Pembe. Stay tuned. And don't expect the next update to be as fast.**

 **On another note, feel free to read the other proper story on my account, Precious Times, A Naruto OC fic that is written mostly by my super talented friend, and me, the editor. Next chapter on that should be coming friday (8/10/18) so look forward to that i guess.**


	3. Neyra Inaya

**Surprise!**

The trees in the forest obscured light so well it felt like midnight rather than midday, but Neyra couldn't afford to think about that, she must keep running. She can't go back, it's not home anymore.

Neyra checked her scroll. The time indicated that she'd been walking for close to three hours through the thick Mistrali forest. She decided this would be far enough for now, walking off to the right side of the path she was on, toward a large tree in a small clearing.

She put her bow and quiver down next to the tree, and then her small backpack as well. She sat down and considered the events of the last few years.

Neyra Inaya grew up in a small village, one where every able body was expected to pull their own weight, though it also held on to strict traditions. So Neyra found herself in the strange position of helping her father hunt game in the nearby forests, while also spending time learning how to be "ladylike" from her harpy of a mother. While there was a certain disconnect between these two parts of her life, for a while she was somewhat content,

Until her 16th birthday. This was the day her mother told her she was to be married to the son of the wealthiest man in the village, a 36 year old boar of a man named Laventus. The wedding was to take place in a years time, when she came of age. Neyra, of course, wanted no part in it, nor a man 20 years older than her, and spent that year trying to get out of it. She did everything she could to make herself as un appealing as she could get away with. She cut her normally hip length hair up to her ears, used a special fire Dust dye to permanently dye her bangs a bright red, to contrast her natural black. Then as suddenly as the news was given, it was her wedding day.

She was out of time and out of options, so she took what meager possessions she had, took her bladed bow, named Soltura, and her quiver, and she ran. Leaving the village forever.

Reminiscing about the turn her life took wouldn't take her anywhere though.

Her stomach practically roared.

...and it certainly wouldn't fill her stomach.

While she was reaching into her bag to pull out some of the little food she had managed to steal, she heard a very real roar, not too far off in the distance.

Grimm, and judging from the sound of howling, Beowolves. She hurriedly suppressed her fear, and gathered all her gear, readying her bow in her hand, with a lightning dust arrow loosely nocked.

She wasn't a proper huntress by any means, but every hunter in her village had their auras unlocked, as well as some training and bows modified to be able to fight any rare grimm they came across while hunting.

She ran through the forest as fast as she could, praying to the gods for any kind of help.

Her prayers seemed to have been rejected however when she cleared some foliage, and found herself facing at least twelve young Beowolves and two Alpha Beowolves.

Not seeing any other options she readied her bow and activated her semblance. She saw glowing spots on the Grimms necks and joints along their bodies, showing the points where a kill or weakening shot could be achieved. While her semblance wasn't flashy, it certainly came in handy during hunts. Weak points could be memorized of course, as all creatures, living or Grimm, tended to have same spots. The real beauty was its ability to mark anything in her sight, so that her allies might track the target better.

Rushing in, she ran to the closest Beowolf and swung her bow in an arc, decapitating the young, maskless grimm, and turned around to the three coming at her from the side, which she responded to by leveling her bow and letting loose the lightning dust arrow, hitting the one in the middle straight in the chest, the arrow then exploding into arcing electricity, electrocuting the other two near it.

Feeling somewhat proud of her ability to kill four grimm, she didn't see the two alphas come up behind her until too late, with one slamming its claws into her chest, her aura taking all the damage, then shattering behind the force of the blow. The other alpha managed to graze the arm she put up to block it, and she rolled away with the momentum of the strike. She spared a glance at her arm, it looked way worse than the graze she thought it was.

Her second loss of focus cost her, as one of the young Beowolves came at her, scoring a hit to her forehead, dragging its claws against her brow, blood leaking from the wound, and knocking her glasses off her face, her vision now doubly impaired. The grimm couldn't revel in its victory, however, as it got her bow in its head a moment later.

The two alphas approached her again, and it seemed that this would be it. With her arm wounded, she didn't have the strength to raise her bow again. She was dead, she was going to die here, not even that far from the village she was escaping.

She closed her eyes and prayed again for someone to help, and waited for her death.

"Hiyah!"

This time, her prayer was heard and answered, as she heard a girl shouting, she opened her eyes and saw a dark skinned girl, with bright orange hair, and very distinctive, feline ears atop her head speeding through the air, two scythe like weapons in her hands, she fell upon the two Alphas, cutting their heads clean off with her weapons, and landing in a kneeling position in front of Neyra. She then turned to the remaining young beowolves, holstering her weapons on her hips, and then made two quick motions with her hands, then slammed them together. Suddenly, several sharp branches came flying off the trees, impaling all the remaining grimm.

There was a hole in the trees from where the girl descended. It gave the girl an otherworldly glow. The girl, she must be an angel! Neyra almost didn't notice her savior reaching out a hand to help her up, the other handing her glasses back.

"Are you okay?"

Neyra looked up from the outstretched hand, and saw the angels face clearly, despite the lack of her glasses. She looked up into eyes whose color surpassed the most lush of trees she had ever seen, and responded after awkwardly staring for what felt like eternity.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, just a few cuts, hehe, my aura can take care of it when it gets back."

After a few minutes of rest, her aura was back, and as she activated it, her wounds healed, though there were still some slight scars on her arm. "See? All better."

"I'm glad you're okay…" the girl paused, the question clear.

"Nerya. Neyra Inaya."

The Angel smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pembe, Pembe Serkan."

 **Ta da! I did it! And for once I actually did 99.2% of the writing on this chapter. So, here we have Neyra Inaya, with a wonderful change of me actually giving a fucking description of the character. I'm gonna rectify those flaws here in this AN so as to better enrich you. Still gonna be the cliff notes version cause I got Pembes chapter to write next.** **I'll also give a quick mention of another friend of mine, who I worked with to create Neyra. I won't giver her name, but she knows who she is. Thank you.**

 **So, Kyane, light skin, short, pink hair and bright blue eyes. Wears suits in a rotation of white, grey and black in the chapter, he was wearing his black suit. Cause mourning. Snake fangs, also his jaw unhinges, neat huh? Oh yeah he's a snake faunus.**

 **Ivy, also has light skin, but its suuuuper pale. The only splash of color is her orange eyes and short dark green hair, as well as her bright green lizard tail. She was wearing a stereotypical french maid outfit until we see her in Vale, where she's wearing some sturdy boots, black cargo pants, the sword, an orange tee, and a green tactical vest.**

 **Speaking of Ivy, I described her as having flash speed, but its actually a lot less. Its like, half. This is so she cant pull any of that reality warping nonsense. And as for her "effect" well, Barry has his lightning, Ruby has her petals, Ivy leaves a vine like pattern in her wake, and is a green blur usually. Though she can slow herself down to be actually visible. I think that's about it for me on this end. Now, to go write Pembe. You'll probably see her in about a week or two. Ciao!**

 **Yeah, there is a slight intro to Pembe. I'll let you guess what her semblance is.**


	4. Pembe Serkan

***Jaune voice*" I lied~"**

* * *

"I want to be a huntress."

Pembe's mother, Emine Serkan, almost spat out her drink at that unexpected statement from her daughter. Perhaps teatime wasn't the most...appropriate of times to voice her dreams but after debating on it for 2 months she couldn't help it. It was of the utmost importance she make her desire known to her mother.

In all fairness, when your family is the one of most notorious crime families in the city of Maladh Aljarima in Vacuo, becoming a Hunter was something akin to treason.

"Are you sure about this, _Kizim_? You're 14, most people start Hunter training at 10, not to mention all of our family and friends will become your enemies at some point...even me."

Pembe's lynx ears drooped solemnly "I know, _anne_ but I really do want to. And I have been training for a while now. I know someday i'll have to go against you, but I'll always make sure you get away. Family comes first" Pembe said, a look of determination in her bright green eyes.

* * *

It wasn't until she was 16, after two years of intense training, that her mother asked her why she wanted to be a Huntress.

Pembe stopped her weapon a centimeter from the training dummy, before putting it down and sighing.

" _Anne_ , remind me, what does our family specialize in again?" though she already knew the answer

"Guns, Dust and drugs." she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in all of Remnant.

"Right. We give weapons to psychopaths, steal and then price gouge a necessary material, and make miserable people even worse. I knew that we committed crimes, sure, not as bad as some others, but still pretty bad. But I used to be able to...distance myself from it." She put her weapons on a nearby rack and started doing Capoeira katas on a mat.

"It was always 'something my mom did to provide for me and my sisters.' it was okay, until our 'products' killed people I cared deeply for."

Emines tail straightened out, almost in fear of the pure rage in her daughter's voice.

Pembe moved to a punching bag, and started to work on it with kicks and palm strikes.

"One of *our* guns killed my best friend since grade school. *Our* drugs are what my first girlfriend overdosed on. Those were just wake up calls, though. I started seeing it in the streets, finally aware of what we were doing."

She stopped hitting the bag and turned to her mother.

"I get it, ya know? We do what we do, so that we can survive. But it can't be *we* anymore. I can't stand by anymore and let things like this happen. You wanna know why I want to be Huntress? Its so that I can have the skills necessary to take out all organized crime. If not in Remnant, then at least here in Vacuo. And when everyone's gone, we don't have to do this anymore. I wanna help people, and I wanna keep my family, and all those I care about, safe."

It wouldn't be long after that conversation where she left home. Turning her back on the life she knew to go down the path she wanted.

* * *

Back in the present, Pembe and Neyra were continuing on there way down the road. It had been three days since they met, and Neyra had been mostly silent throughout them. Though she didn't blame her. She explained some of what she was doing alone in the woods, something about a forced marriage that she didn't want. Pembe shared her dream of attending Beacon and becoming a huntress with her. And Neyra, not really having any other options, said she would be honored to join.

* * *

So the pair journeyed onward. Pembe and Neyra encountered a good number of Grimm on their journey toward Vale, and most importantly Beacon Academy. Pembe's kamas Bilği and Aşk ripped through Grimm weak spots after Neyra would point them out as she sat back with Soltura taking out the enemies that Pembe missed.

It was a week after they had started their journey together that Neyra asked a question that had been on her mind since they met.

"What were you doing in a random part of Mistrals forests?" she asked one night. "You said that you were from Vacuo, why go to a kingdom that's on completely different continent?"

Pembe looked at Neyra for a moment and replied with "Resources mostly. I mean, you'd be surprised at the quality of wood found here as opposed to any of the other kingdoms, especially Vacuo. Cause, ya know...desert."

Pembe then used her semblance to pull off a few small branches from nearby bushes and trees, keeping the straightest pieces for herself, and feeding the rest into their fire. "That and sightseeing. Never been to Mistral before, and I had a few months until Beacon to kill. Figured, why not?"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…" Neyra then looked down at her feet. "Well I'm glad you were around...since it was your whims that ended up with you saving me and us meeting."

"I'm glad too, cause now I have someone to travel with, and watch my back."Pembe said, with a slight yawn, signaling it was time to sleep.

* * *

It was a month later when they finally made it to the city of Vale. Like a bright light at the end of a long and dark tunnel the city seemed as if to glean with an inviting warmth, a...beacon in a storm. There were still a few weeks until beacons initiation began, and so Pembe and Neyra waited in small hotel, having nothing to do but wait until their journeys as Huntressess could begin.

* * *

 **Yeah this one's kinda short but its fine.**

 **Here she is, my one and only magnum opus, Pembe Serkan. A little info on her, cause if you only speak english it's a little hard to discern how she follows the Color Naming Rule. Her name, Pembe, is just the turkish word for pink. And following this same thread I had her and her families whole deal be turkish.**

 **I also fell into my habit again of not giving a real description of the character. So in this chapter and last chapter, she's wearing a magenta trench coat, with a white tee, and black jeans, with a pair of white fingerless gloves and magenta combat boots.**

 **SO. we are done with trailers. And unlike with my lying while writing these trailers, Team PINK proper won't be published for… a while.**

 **I also want to slightly call out the commenter Bomberguy789 for inadvertently spoiling my co-writer by their mentions of Cinder. That lead to a wiki search with** _ **ALL THE SPOILERS!**_ **Because they haven't actually watched rwby. So like, thanks I guess.**

 **Anyway that's it from me, peace out. Keep an eye out for the main story, which will be called Adventures of Team PINK**


End file.
